Scooby and Shaggy Mind The Baby
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Shaggy's friend, Danielle, my oc asks him and Scooby to babysit her son, my other oc, Alex. Shaggy and Scooby have solved mysteries but haven't really cared for a baby before. How will they do with little Alex? Chaos may ensue. Please read and review. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy and Scooby Mind The Baby: A Scooby Doo Fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own "Scooby Doo." I also don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. Just my oc's in the story. Otherwise all rights go to Hanna Barbera and Cartoon Network.

Author's Note: This is my first Scooby Doo fanfic. I have been a fan of Scooby Doo since I was a little girl. Lately, I have been into other stuff so that's why I haven't written a fanfic about them before. My favorite character is Shaggy. I don't take requests at this time so please when reviewing don't request. Thanks! Now enjoy!

Summary: Scooby and Shaggy are just having a lazy saturday when Shaggy's friend, Danielle asks him to babysit her son, Alex. Now it's up to Scooby and Shaggy to care for little Alex. Will they be able to? Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

It was just a regular lazy Saturday.

Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo were just relaxing at home in the living room.

"It's sure nice to not have a mystery to solve isn't it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, petting the dog's head.

"Reah." Scooby replied, streching on the carpet.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Shaggy wondered.

He got up and answered the door.

It was his friend, Danielle and her 1 year old son, Alex (My Oc's.)

"Hi Danielle, what's up?" Shaggy asked.

"Hi Shaggy! I need you to watch Baby Alex today. I have to go run some errands and I don't want to have to take him with me." Danielle told him.

"I don't know, Dani, I've never really taken care of a baby before." Shaggy told her.

"Please?" Danielle pleaded.

"Well alright, Scooby and I will watch little Alex. How hard can it be?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh Thank You, Shaggy!" She said, handing him the baby and his diaper bag. "I'll be back at 5 to get him!" She continued, hoped in her car and drove away.

"Well, Little guy, it's just you, me and Scooby. I hope for our sake we can take care of you." Shaggy said, looking down at the baby in his arms.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Danielle left, Shaggy took Baby Alex back into the house with him.

Baby Alex was all giggly and gurgly. Scooby looked up at the baby in Shaggy's arms.

"Rho's Rhat, Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"This is our friend, Danielle's son, Alex. She needs us to babysit him while she runs some errands this afternoon." Shaggy explained. Scooby walked up and sniffed little Alex. Alex smelled like baby powder and apple sauce. Alex giggled. Scooby sniffing him tickled.

Baby Alex was a year old with olivey-tan skin (he's biracial.), short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green dinosaur shirt with tan shorts and dinosaur socks with little matching shoes. He also had pair of cute little sunglasses and a pacifier. He was really cute! Usually, Alex clung to his mom. He had other babysitters every now and then. Hopefully, he would like Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy had usually only solved mysteries. This was the first time they were ever taking care of a baby.

Alex snuggled up to Shaggy's chest and went to sleep for awhile. So Scooby and Shaggy tried to be really quiet while he slept. Shaggy sat on the sofa so he was comfortable. After about an hour, Alex woke up. He began crying. He was hungry.

"Rhat's Rong Rith Rim, Raggy?" Scooby asked, trying cover his ears.

"He's probably just hungry, Scoob." Shaggy replied, cradling Alex in his arms.

Then he realized the baby would need a high chair. He had his old one so he went to go find it.

When he found it, he had to put Alex down.

"Here Scoob, Can I get you to hold the baby for a minute? I need to put up this high chair." Shaggy told Scooby. Scooby held out his paws and Shaggy placed the baby in his paws. Then Shaggy went and placed the highchair in the kitchen. Then he came back and Scooby handed him Alex.

Shaggy then placed Alex in the high chair. Then he pulled out a jar of carrot puree and a baby spoon out of the diaper bag. He placed a bib on him.

"Alright, Alex, here comes the airplane." Shaggy said, feeding him.

At first, Alex refused. But then he ate the carrot puree.

After Alex was done, Shaggy cleaned him up.

"Baba, Baba" Alex said.

"You want your bottle? Ok I'll fix you a bottle." Shaggy said.

So Shaggy fixed him a bottle.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Shaggy fixed Alex a bottle. Then he cradled Alex in his arms.

Alex fed himself his bottle. After he was done, Shaggy patted him gently on his back and burped him.

Alex then snuggled with him. Alex was a good baby. He liked snuggling. Shaggy turned on the tv. He turned it to Disney Channel. Alex's favorite show, Henry Hugglemonster was on. He also liked Jake and The Neverland Pirates, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Octonauts and all kinds of other shows. He also liked Nick Jr shows.

Shortly into the show, Alex started to cry. He needed his diaper changed. Shaggy tried comforting him but then he smelled the air.

"Pee you! I guess it's time to change Alex's diaper." Shaggy said.

He carried Alex and the diaper bag into the bathroom.

Scooby followed. Shaggy laid a towel down on the floor and laid Alex on it.

He unfastened Alex's diaper. He saw all the poop and was grossed out.

"Yuck!" Shaggy said, removing the gross dirty diaper.

Then he wiped the baby, powdered him and put a fresh clean diaper on him.

"There all done!" Shaggy said.

Alex gurgled. He was happy to be in a clean diaper.

After that, Scooby and Shaggy played with Alex for awhile and then he went down for a nap. A few hours later, his mom, Danielle came and picked him up.

"How was he?" she asked.

"He was an angel. And We had a great time!" Shaggy replied.

"That's great!" Danielle replied

and after that, Danielle said her and Alex's goodbyes and left.

The End.


End file.
